1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to the art of electrical connectors, and particularly to a D-Sub electrical connector for mounting on a printed circuit board.
2. Description of Prior Arts
A conventional D-Sub electrical connector comprises an insulative housing having a D-shaped mating portion and a plurality of terminals received in the housing. A metal shell often surrounds a substantial portion of the housing to protect at least the mating portions of the contacts from RF (Radio Frequency) and EMI (Electro Magnetic Interference) as well as to protect the surrounding from interference radiating from the connector, itself.
A video graphics array (VGA) interface connector mounting on a motherboard or a graphic card is a typical kind of D-Sub electrical connector with fifteen terminals arranged in three rows. A common problem to the VGA connectors is their tendency to generate noise during transmission of electrical signals. Conventionally, noise suppressors, such as filters, are mounted on the motherboard or the graphic card on which the VGA connector is seated to suppress the noise. However, such noise suppressors consume board real estate, which could otherwise be used for other circuitry.
Hence, it is desirable to have an improved electrical connector to overcome the above-mentioned disadvantages of the prior art.